


Heat

by CB_Magique



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Heatwave, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everybody; sorry for this trash. I'm going to go and re-evaluate my life now. Enjoy your smut.

By the middle of the day the heat had risen to such scorching heights that the residents of the Destiny Islands were trapped wherever they currently were. The sun was so bright it gave the illusion of haloes over everything it shone down on. It was somewhat cooler inside the treehouse where Sora sat watching the blinding sparkles coming off the sea. Even in the shade he was sweating. His body was so heated that large droplets ran rivulets down his temples and drenched the loose fabric of his clothes. He had already discarded most of his clothes in a pile in the corner, leaving him in only his shorts and shirt. When he sighed the air felt like it could have burned his mouth. Going home to sit under the merciful breeze of a fan would have been such a sweet release but it was too hot to leave the island now.

Footsteps on wooden rungs reached his ears and he turned to the doorway just as Riku climbed in. He sat down against the opposite wall and heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled his shirt and jacket off. Sora abandoned the ocean view to move deep into the shade and sit beside Riku.

"Man, it's really scorching," Sora muttered, peeling his shirt off. Riku’s gaze discretely flitted down to Sora’s body as he peeled off his sticky shirt, slowly revealing planes of taut abs and pecs glistening slightly under a film of sweat. "How can it get so hot?"

Riku paused for a beat as Sora popped his head out of his shirt, watching the way his spikes fluttered with the sudden movement and his biceps flexed ever so slightly as Sora threw the shirt onto the messy pile. Riku scooted closer and reached for Sora’s waist, gently running his palm over his sides and abdomen to feel the planes and ridges of an adventure-hardened body. "Because of the rainy season and humidity and pre-monsoons. You know, all the things they tell us about in school and on the news when you're not listening."

Sora pouted at the joke. He looked down at Riku’s hand on him as if he was fascinated by it but couldn’t help but find Riku’s hot, sweaty hand on his hot, sweaty body uncomfortable on an already sweltering day. Sora grabbed the hand and lifted it but netted their fingers together, palms apart. Seeing the affection, Riku lowered his mouth to the side of Sora’s neck and started to leave wet kisses along it. Sora squirmed. It felt so good but the warmth of Riku's breath and the heat on his skin as he leaned closer stifled the air even more. Sora ducked out of his embrace.

"Riku! It's too hot for that."

Riku whined. "But I'm already hard." He threw a leg over Sora's hips and rolled his crotch over Sora's. Sora felt the hardness through both of their pants and moaned, tipping his head back. "I was thinking about you earlier and wondering if you were here. We haven't done it in a while."

The heat began to rise under Sora's skin as well as a delightful tingle that began in his groin and spread out through him. He lifted his hips to fit them better to Riku's. "School made things busy."

"And your mum doesn't know about this," Riku added, moving down to lick a nipple. The heat mixing between their bodies was fierce but it only made the fire in his belly burn higher. His arms straddled Sora to keep him there while he continued to lick his nipples to hardness. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Riku..." Sora gasped. "I'm not ready to let her know...oh...that I'm...ah...ah...ah! Riku, I'm burning!"

Sora shoved Riku away and the warm air building between their bodies escaped, flushing them with relatively cool air as they panted. Sora's cock was swelling, pushing up against Riku's tantalisingly and neither of them wanted to stop this feeling. So Sora quickly sat up, disappointed that he had to pull away but eager to replace the sensation with something more. His fingers fumbled with Riku's fly in haste. He got the zipper down without help and reached into Riku's pants to pull out his cock, firm and erect. He wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke slowly and evenly.

Riku gasped and breathed heavily as Sora jerked him off teasingly slow. He got the gist and opened Sora's pants too, yanking them down a bit to free his semi-hard dick. Riku took it in his own hand and pumped it, setting a faster pace that Sora began to follow. He had the warmth of Sora's cock in his hand and the heat of Sora's hand on his dick and the sensation of that was enough to make Riku groan out loud.

Sora moaned excitedly, trying to keep in rhythm with Riku's strokes. It felt like he had a fire in his chest searing him from the inside while pleasure coiled up inside him. Riku's other hand reached beneath their pumping hands and squeezed Sora's balls gently. His fingers juggled them while he ran circles over top of them with his thumb. Sora cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and arching his back. His strokes picked up in a cresendo, the tight pleasure in his groin increasing like a pressure valve straining against its limits.

"Ah! Ah... Riku, I'm gonna... I'm cumming."

A spurt of white fluid shot out of Sora's cock, splattering all over his abs and Riku's fingers. Despite the mess Riku couldn't help but smile at the erotic sight of Sora panting and splashed with his own cum. Riku leaned forward, placing his clean hand over Sora's to encourage him to keep stroking fast as he was slowing in his post-orgasm bliss. At the same time Riku thrust his hips, rocking his crotch into Sora's hand like he was fucking it until his orgasm released with a wave of semen flowing over both of their hands.

He groaned and leaned back onto his heels, trying to suck in some cool air but everything was still blazing hot. The sweat on his body was so thick he felt drenched. He looked down at Sora, who was in the same state that he imagined himself to be in: thick beads of sweat dotted his chest, neck and temples but every other inch of skin glistened with a generous coating of sweat. The drops that had dripped into his hair left it darkened and slick, plastered to the side of his face and nape of his neck.

With a sigh of satisfaction Riku lay down beside Sora, keeping his eyes on Sora’s face as the view shifted from a portrait to a profile. Sora’s eyes fluttered dozily. His Adam’s apple bobbed in time to a subtle swallow. Riku smiled at his boyfriend’s blissful visage, feeling the weight of his own eyelids starting to drag and for a few moments his mind was empty save for a post-sex haze.

“But really though,” he said. His voice sounded unusually loud to his own ears after spending a few minutes listening only to the sound of their breathing. “You still haven’t told your mum about us being together? Why? Your mum isn’t the type to freak about it… unlike my dad.”

Sora’s eyelids lifted and he turned to Riku with an expression of disbelief. “Riku, she immediately guessed that I was dating you as soon as I told her I wasn’t straight. I’m just not ready to let her know that I’m _sexually active_.” He said those two words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. Riku chuckled at the cute pinched expression.

“Tell her soon, okay? It’s important.”

He scooted just a little closer to kiss Sora on the shoulder. Sora leaned away from the heat of another body but didn’t bother to supress the pleasurable shudder that rippled down his back from the sweet kiss. But when he looked down at himself he frowned and looked over his shoulder at Riku. They were both a mess. Sora sighed and looked out the window. From the floor all he could see was the sky but he thought of the sea. With each passing second – despite the heat discouraging any kind of movement whatsoever – the thought of an afternoon swim was becoming more and more tempting. He flicked a discrete glance Riku’s way and a wicked grin appeared on his lips. If the water was nice, they might even play in the surf a bit too.


End file.
